


(Not So) Little Burnt Face

by LilianaSnow



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Burns, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale, Jealousy, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Physical Abuse, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: This is a rewrite of one of my favorite fairy tales, Little Burnt Face, which is classified as a Cinderella story. If you don't know what the tale is, look it up. But I thought of the idea and, well, why not.





	(Not So) Little Burnt Face

Long ago, there was a little village near the forest. In this village, there was a happy family that had three beautiful sons. By and by, the matriarch of the family died and the patriarch had to watch over them and work for their food.

When he left, the older sons- jealous of their younger brother's beauty- would force him to cook and tend to the fire while they made merry. They would push him into the fire, which left scars on his face.

"Oh look at poor little Gabey," cried the older, Ryan. "His face is so burnt and leathery!"

"From now on," vowed the younger, Kenneth, "your name will be Little Burnt Face."

When their father returned home, he would ask them why Gabe had scars on his face and his body.

"We tried to warn him not to go near the fire, but he fell in anyway," Ryan told him.

"He does not listen to us," Kenneth agreed.

Their father then scolded Gabe, who crawled away, crying, to bed.

At the edge of the village, in a beautiful wigwam by the lake, lived the Great Chief Mikey and his brother. When anyone went to visit them, all they ever saw of the Great Chief was his moccasins, which became visible when he took them off and his brother hung them up.

Now, one spring, Gerard made it known that the Chief would marry anyone who could see him. All of the straight girls and all of the gay boys, besides Gabe and his brothers, went to the wigwam to see the Great Chief.

Gerard would ask them, "Do you see my brother the Chief?"

"No," many would answer, and they would leave to go back to their village.

But not all were truthful, and they said, "Yes! I see him!"

"What is his shoulder strap made from?" he would ask them.

"It is a strip of rawhide," they would answer.

"And what does he use to draw his sled?"

"A green withe."

And then, although Gerard knew that they had not seen him at all, would say then, "Let us go to the wigwam."

And then they would go to the wigwam. He told them not to take the seat by the door, because that was where Mikey sat. They would help Gerard cook, for they were very curious to see Mikey eat.

When every thing was ready, the food disappeared. Mikey took off his moccasins, and Gerard hung them by the door. They never saw him, though many of them stayed the night.

One day, Ryan and Kenneth put on their finest blankets and brightest strings of beads, and placed embroidered moccasins on their feet. Then they started off to see Mikey.

As soon as they were gone, Gabe went outside amd made himself a shirt of white birch bark, and a cap and leggings of the same. He threw off his ragged garments and pulled on the birch bark clothes. He put his father's moccasins on his bare feet; and the mocassins were big enough even on Gabe that they came up half to his knees. Then he, too, started out to visit the beautiful wigwam at the edge of the village.

Poor Gabe! He was a sorry sight! For his hair was singed off, and his bony face was as full of burns and scars as a sieve is full of holes; and he shuffled along in his birch-bark clothes and big moccasins. And as he passed through the village the boys and girls hissed, yelled, and hooted, "Look at Little Burnt-Face!"

And when he reached the lake, his brothers saw him coming, and they tried to shame him, and told him to go home. But Gerard recieved him kindly, and bade him to stay, for he saw how sweet and gentle Gabe really was.

Then, as evening was coming on, Gerard took all three boys walking beside the lake, amd the sky grew dark, and they knew that Mikey had come.

"Do you see my brother?" asked Gerard lf the two elder boys.

"Yes," they told him confidently.

"Of what is his shoulder-strap made?"

"A strip of rawhide!" replied Ryan easily, as Kenneth sneered at Gabe who did not like to speak of rawhide.

"And with what does he draw his sled?"

"A green withe," Kenneth answered, while Ryan nodded in agreement.

And then Gerard turbed to Gabe.

"And do you see my brother?"

"I do! I do!" said Gabe with awe, staring wide eyed. "And he is wonderful!"

"And of what is his sled string made?" asked Gerard gently.

"It is a beautiful rainbow!" Gabe told him enthusiastically.

"But, my brother," said the other, "of what is his bowstring made of?"

"His bow string," Gabe stammered in shyness, "is the Mikey- er, Milky Way."

Then Gerard smiled in delight, and taking Gabe by the hand, said "Then you have syrely seen him!"

He led the thin boy to the wigwam, and bathed him with dew until the burns and scars all disappeared from his body and face. His skin became soft and lovely again. His hair grew long and dark like the Blackbird's wing. His eyes were like stars. Then Gerard brought from his treasures a wedding-garment, and he dressed Gabe in it. And he was most beautiful to behold.

After all this was done, Gerard led the thin boy to the seat next the door, saying, "This is the Bride's seat," and made him sit down.  
  
And then the Great Chief Mikey, no longer invisible, entered, terrible and beautiful. And when he saw Gabe, he smiled and said gently, "So we have found each other!"

Then Gabe was married to Mikey, and the wedding-feast lasted for days, and to it came all the people of the village. As for the two bad brothers, they went back to their wigwam in disgrace, weeping with shame.


End file.
